Netherlands
General Information Catholic (1477-1575) Reformed (1575-1910) Secular (1910-9999) |culture = Dutch (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy (1477-1580) Dutch Republic (1580-1747) Administrative Monarchy (1747-1795 & 1813-1840) Revolutionary Republic (1795-1806) Constitutional Monarchy (1806-1813 & 1840-1938) Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy (1938-9999) |tag = NED|image = Netherlands.png|capital = Amsterdam (97)|rank = Duchy (1477-1579) Kingdom (1579-9999) |development = 512 (Present Day) }} The''' ' '''Netherlands' is playable from January 5th, 1477 to the present day. The Dutch border Belgium to the south, and Germany to the east. See also: Belgium, Germany, France, Luxembourg, Holland, Spain, Austria, Indonesia, Suriname Form Netherlands (Form Dutch Nation) * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Is ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Breda (95), Zeeland (96), Amsterdam (97), Utrecht (98), Gelderen (99) and Friesland (100) * Effect(s): ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If then: *** Capital moves to Amsterdam (97) *** Change Primary Culture to Dutch *** If exists then: **** French region provinces cede to France ** If a Catholic Theocracy then: *** Change government to an Administrative Monarchy *** becomes 'displeased' with you ** If a Protestant Theocracy then: *** Any subject country owned in the France region cedes provinces to ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Low Countries ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Wallonia and Picardy ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Dutch Ideas and Traditions Strategy Present Day The Netherlands starts off in an interesting position in Europe. You only border 2 countries: Germany and Belgium. Try to seek an alliance with France, Poland, Great Britain, and possible Germany if the Germans are friendly towards you. The European Route This strategy is tricky because it will not work unless The Netherlands leaves or certain countries leave the European Union. Immediately rival and start fabricating on Belgium from day one. They are going to be your first route of expanding into Europe. You are going to want to ally France or Germany in order to crush Belgium and his allies. If Belgium allies with Germany or France, you might want to restart because you will not be able to defeat either the Germans or the French by yourself. Once Belgium has been dealt with, your next target is Luxembourg. Luxembourg is extremely easy to annex because they will have almost no military or allies. From this point onward, expansion can be a bit tricky. Backstabbing France or Germany when the two are severely weakened from fighting a war against either each other, or against other European nations, is the way to go. When that happens, launch your aggressive Dutch surprise attack against them. The Caribbean/South American Route As the Netherlands, you actually control three islands in the Caribbean: Aruba, Curaçao, and Sint Maarten. You can use this to your advantage by fabricating and easily annexing the Caribbean OPM's, as well as fabricating on Venezuela. Securing an alliance with Brazil will not only be easy (they are almost always Friendly towards the Dutch), but the Brazilians will make your South American conquests much easier than expanding by yourself. Dutch Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +50% Naval Force Limit Modifier # -10% Shipbuilding Time Ideas: # Found the Amsterdam Wisselbank: +0.10 Yearly Inflation Reduction # Dutch Trading Spirit: +1 Merchants & +10% Trade Range # Polders: -10% Development Cost # Instructie voor de Admiraliteiten: +2 Naval Leader Fire # Embrace Humanism: +3 Tolerance of Heretics # Army Sappers: +10% Siege Ability # Platoon Fire: +10% Infantry Combat Ability Ambitions: # +15% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Dutch countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:Catholic countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Secular countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:European Union Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Present Day Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Administrative Monarchies Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:NATO